Mind
English Etymology From < . Pronunciation * , , * *: * Homophones: mined Noun # The ability for rational thought. #: Despite advancing age, his '''mind' was still as sharp as ever.'' # The ability to be aware of things. #: There was no doubt in his '''mind' that they would win.'' # The ability to remember things. #: My '''mind' just went blank.'' # The ability to focus the thoughts. #: I can’t keep my '''mind' on what I’m doing.'' # Somebody that embodies certain mental qualities. #: He was one of history’s greatest '''minds'.'' # Judgment, opinion, or view. #: He changed his '''mind' after hearing the speech.'' # Desire, inclination, or intention. #: She had a '''mind' to go to Paris.'' #: A '''mind' to the madness.'' # A healthy mental state. #: I, ______ being of sound '''mind' and body, do hereby...'' #: You are losing your '''mind'.'' # The spirit of consciousness regarded as an aspect of reality. #: In the philosophy of '''mind', dualism is about the relationship between mind and matter.'' Synonyms * (ability for rational thought): brain, head, intellect, intelligence, nous, psyche, reason, wit * (ability to be aware of things): consciousness * (ability to remember things): memory, recollection * (ability to focus the thoughts): attention, concentration, focus * (somebody that embodies certain mental qualities): genius, intellectual, thinker * (judgement, opinion, or view): judgment, judgement, idea, opinion, view * (desire, inclination, or intention): desire, disposition, idea, inclination, intention, mood * (healthy mental state): sanity Derived terms * bear in mind * be of one mind * blow someone's mind * breadth of mind * change one's mind * come to mind * give someone a piece of one's mind * have a mind like a sieve * have in mind * hivemind * Jedi mind tricks * lose one's mind * make up one's mind * mind's ear * mind's eye * mind-blowing * mindboggling * mindless * of two minds * out of one's mind * put someone in mind of * spring to mind * to my mind Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: , *: Old Armenian: * Basque: adimen, buru, gogo, sen * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Chiricahua: -́nii * Czech: , * Danish: sind , sjæl ; indstilling * Dutch: verstand, geest, psyche, denkvermogen * Estonian: * Finnish: , , * French: * German: , * Greek: νους (nus) , διάνοια (ðiánia) , μυαλό (myaló) * Hawaiian: manaʻo, waihona, noʻonoʻa, naʻau * Hebrew: רוּחַ (ruaħ) , מוח * Hungarian: * Ido: mento * Irish: intinn , meabhair * Italian: * Japanese: 心 (こころ, kokoro), 精神 (せいしん, seishin), 知性 (ちせい, chisei) * Jicarilla: -́nii * Khmer: * Korean: 마음 (maeum) * Lao: * Latin: , * Latvian: * Malayalam: മനസ് (manasu) * Navajo: -́ni’ * Norwegian: , * Pitjantjatjara: kata * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: , * Slovak: myseľ , rozum , myslenie * Spanish: * Swedish: förstånd , intellekt , psyke * Western Apache: -́ni’ * Estonian: * Greek: * Khmer: * Latvian: , * Norwegian: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: , * Greek: μνήμη (mneme) , μνημονικό (mnemoniko) * Norwegian: , * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Swedish: * Greek: αυτοσυγκέντρωση (aftosigentrosi) * Norwegian: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: , * Swedish: * Greek: μεγαλοφυία (megalofiia) , διάνοια (diania) , διανοούμενος (dianoumenos) στοχαστής (stokhastes) * Norwegian: * Romanian: * Russian: * Swedish: geni , snille * Greek: κρίση (krise) , γνώμη (gnome) , άποψη (apopse) * Norwegian: * Romanian: * Russian: , , * Swedish: , , , , * Greek: χαρακτήρας (kharakteras) , ιδιοσυγκρασία (idiosinkrasia) * Norwegian: , * Russian: * Swedish: avsikt , böjelse , håg , lust * Arabic: (ʕáql) * Greek: λογικότητα (logikotita) , σύνεση (sinesi) , πνευματική υγεία (pnevmatiki iyia) , διαύγεια (πνεύματος) (diavgia pnevmatos) * Norwegian: * Russian: , , * Swedish: * Greek: * Khmer: * Norwegian: * Russian: * Swedish: , * : ánimo Verb # To pay attention to. #: ''Mind the gap.'' #: ''Mind one’s manners.'' #: ''Mind you, she's very able.'' # To care, to object, to have a contrary opinion. #: I don’t '''mind'.'' # To look after, to take care of. #: Would you '''mind' my bag for me?'' # To remember. Quotations * Usage notes * In sense 2. this is a catenative verb that takes the gerund (-ing). See Appendix:English catenative verbs Derived terms * mind one's p's and q's * mind the store Translations * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Crimean Tatar: , * Dutch: letten op, aandacht schenken aan * Finnish: * French: * German: , * Greek: δέν μέ πειράζει (ðen me pirázi) * Latin: animum attendo * Norwegian: , * Romanian: * Russian: , , , (of one's manners) * Swedish: akta, akta på, ge akt på, komma ihåg, se upp för, se till, tänka på * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Dutch: erg vinden (ik vind het niet erg), iets op tegen hebben (ik heb er niets op tegen), uitmaken (het maakt me niet uit) * Finnish: * French: (e.g. est-ce que ça vous dérange...) * German: * Norwegian: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , * Swedish: bekymra sig om, bry sig, bry sig om, fästa sig vid, ha något emot, tänka på * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Finnish: * German: * Irish: * Norwegian: * Portuguese: , * Russian: , * Swedish: hålla koll på, se efter, sköta, sköta om, ta hand om Category:1000 English basic words Category:Thinking ---- Estonian Pronoun mind # me Category:Estonian pronouns ---- Hungarian Etymology From Pronunciation * Adverb # as well as #: ''mind a magánéletben, mind a munkában'' - both in private life and in work # with everyone, all, together (usually of persons) #: ''Mind összegyűltek a ház előtt.'' - They all (together) gathered in front of the house. Synonyms * mindnyájan, mindannyian Pronoun # all of them, everyone, each of them (grammatically singular) #: Milyenek a fogaid? - Nem jók, de még '''mind' megvan.'' - How are your teeth? - Not well, but I still have all of them. # accusative case of the same pronoun #: ''Mind megettem.''- I ate all of it. Synonyms * mindegyikük, mindegyik * az összes * mindet Related terms * mindaz * mindegy * mindegyik * minden * mindet * mindez * mindig * mindössze See also * nem mind arany, ami fénylik ---- Scots Etymology ġemynd. Pronunciation * Noun # memory, recollection. # mind. Verb # To remember. # To remind. # To mind, care. ang:mind ar:mind zh-min-nan:mind bg:mind et:mind es:mind fa:mind fr:mind ko:mind hy:mind io:mind it:mind kn:mind kk:mind ku:mind hu:mind ml:mind nl:mind ja:mind no:mind oc:mind pl:mind pt:mind ru:mind simple:mind fi:mind ta:mind te:mind th:mind tr:mind uk:mind vi:mind zh:mind